Conventionally, a Q pen is a kind of pen that is equipped with a photo-sensitive device to detect a mark on an audio medium so as to play a previously recorded message or sound in the Q pen to correspond to the mark. With the contact of the Q pen to the audio medium while the reader is reading the picture or text message, the Q pen is able to playback the audio message in the Q pen.
Currently, the audio medium has only the “play area” and only via the contact of the Q pen to the play area, can he reader obtain the pre-corded audio message, which lacks interaction between the audio medium and the reader and thus pretty dull. The application of Q pen as well as the audio medium is largely restricted.
In order to obviate the problems that the conventional audio medium encountered, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved audio medium to associate with the Q pen.